From our Hearts
by Fray Ray
Summary: Just some HoratioYelina drabbles... All have about 100 words... Very short... Don't know how many there will be... Some are angst but most will be Romance... Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami in any way
1. Beautiful Disaster

**Starting some H/Y drabbles... Some of them will have quotations in them, some will have none and some will have a lot... Like this one...**

**It didn't turn out how I wanted it to but oh well... Might be OOC... I have it in my head but I can't write it right.**

**Summary: To her, he's a beautiful disaster**

**Word Count: 163

* * *

**

1-Beautiful Disaster

"Why? Why do you insist on doing this? You act like your ready and then suddenly, you take a jump back that is for times bigger than the step forward you took," Yelina asked, tears in her eyes. The argument had been going on for a while now but it had just taken this turn.

"I can't... Look at me, Yelina," Horatio gestured towards himself, "I am a mess, a total disaster. I lose everyone I let myself love. I lost my parents and my brother and my wife. Everyday I am scared I will lose my nephew because I let myself love him. I can't lose you though. Because, even though I try not to let myself, I do love you and maybe if I don't let myself know that I love you then I won't lose you."

She cocked her head to the side and smiled, "If you are a disaster, you are the most beautiful disaster I have ever seen."

* * *

Hopefully the rest are better... Review please...


	2. Laughter

**Summary: He loved her laugh**

**Word Count: 120 on the dot**

2-Laughter

He loved her laugh. It was beautiful and full. He swore it could even make mimes laugh. So, since her loved it so much, he would do anything to hear her laugh. This wasn't very hard. He could always make her laugh. A simple movement of his hand across her stomach and she would laugh, swatting his hand away and telling him not to tickle her. A simple phrase he would speak and a smile would break out, soon followed by the sound he so much loved.

He walked up behind her as they stood on the beach and wrapped his arms around waist as she asked, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Mmhmm," he replied and seconds later her laughter filled the air.


	3. Moving

**Summary: She couldn't believe they were doing it, they were moving.**

**Word Count: 100 on the dot… wow…**

3-Moving

She looked around at all the boxes in their house. She couldn't believe they were doing it, they were moving. She knew that they had to. The house was just a little bit too small. Yeah, it fit just her, Horatio, and Ray great, but with the new addition coming, it just wasn't large enough.

She looked up she saw Horatio walking towards her and smiled. He came over and wrapped one arm around her and gently laid a hand on his hand on her stomach, "You ready to move?"

"Yeah," she smiled up and him and followed him out.


	4. Fate

**Word Count: 137**

**Summary: Horatio reflects back on fate.**

4-Fate

So much has happened in my life after _she_ left. I found someone I really cared about. But, as cruel fate would have it, we found her body when a car went off the road. Then again I found another. She beat cancer and I thought we could make it. But, fate once again had a hand and she was taken from me by a gun.

Oh, but fate did something wonderful at the same time as the tragic event. It brought _her_ back to me. I lost my wife and brother and she lost her husband. But, we regained each other. That was wonderful despite the terribleness that surrounded us both. Fate did something awful to me. But, at the same time, it gave me the thing I wanted most of all. It gave me Yelina.


	5. Scared

**Summary: They were scared of what today might bring… Just a bit of angst…**

**Word Count: 100**

5-Scared

She hadn't said a word the entire time they had been in the waiting room. They had to come to have some tests run. The constant and terrible migraines couldn't, in any possible way, be normal.

She had a terrified look on her face. They both feared what today might bring for them. They knew that today could change their lives forever. That after the results came, everything could be different.

"Horatio," she spoke for the first time as the doctor called her name, "I'm scared."

His heart tore and tears threatened to fall, "I know, Yelina. I am, too."


	6. Perfect

**Summary: She sits and thinks about her perfect world. Some happy fluff to come after my angst…**

**Word Count: 101**

6-Perfect

Someone once asks me what my perfect world would be like. They told me that everyone has an idea of what their perfect world would be like, I suppose. Some people's world was all butterflies and rainbows, while others were dark and creepy. I think mine would be somewhere in the middle.

So, I sat thinking about what I would want my world to be like. I came up with something. I already live in the perfect world. It's perfect because _he_ is in it. Yes, to make a perfect world, all that would have to be there is Horatio Caine.


	7. Carefree

**Summary: She loved it when he was so carefree…**

**Word Count: 138**

7-Carefree

These were some of her favorite times. These are the times when he's carefree, when he lets his guard down.

They were fighting over a piece of celery. Why? She had no idea, but the both trying to take a bite of it and the other wouldn't let them. Right now they had agreed that the safest place for the celery was over their head with both of them holding onto it to make sure the other couldn't get it.

He made a quick move of his arm and took a bite of the celery. She playfully glared at him.

"Horatio?" she said as they sat up straight on the couch.

"Yes, Yelina?" he responded.

"You ate my celery," she said simply and a carefree smile crossed him face as he offered her the rest of the celery.


	8. Picture

**Summary: Yelina and her daughter looking through old photos… Does play off my "Daddy" Series a lil but you needn't know it**

**Word Count: 122**

8-Picture

Lorene insisted on looking through old photos of Horatio, since she never really got to know him. As we were looking through the box, we came across a photo of when Lorene was only one, six months before the Christmas Eve that _it_ happened. The photo was just thrown in the stack, forgotten.

We were on the beach and Ray insisted on getting a picture. So, he set the timer on the camera and joined us. Lorene, being a pretty big daddy's girl, was in Horatio's arms and Ray was standing in between us. My arm was around Ray's shoulders, my hand resting on it. Horatio's hand was on mine. We looked like the most perfect family, with nothing to worry about.


End file.
